


King of Erotic Massages

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil is too stressed, Dan decides to give him a hand... among other things.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 45
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	King of Erotic Massages

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Escape from reality flash fest: Cum shot, hosted by the @phandomficfest.

Dan could see that Phil was overflowing with stress. His shoulders hunched over even though he was sitting on the couch, fingers typing frantically. He sighed looking sullen. Phil was once again working himself silly; if he continued he would get sick. 

Dan decided to help his boyfriend him to enjoy himself a little and destress. It was Friday after all and they were due to take a weekend off. 

First, he filled the bath for Phil, added his favourite oils and lit some scented candles before leading his boyfriend to the bath. He knew that Phil would try to argue that he still needed to answer more emails and work on his schedule, so he decided to skip the talking and go straight to the kissing. He gently took Phil’s laptop from his hands and kissed him slowly, teasing him just enough to keep him wanting more. Dan helped him up and continued kissing him, letting his hands roam Phil’s body. Without breaking the kiss, he began to slowly walk him to the bathroom, occasionally stopping to press him against a wall. Phil let himself be guided to whatever Dan had planned. 

When they reached the destination, Dan started to kiss his way down Phil’s body as he removed each item of clothing. Phil moaned when Dan finally knelt in front of him and palmed his rapidly hardening cock through his underwear. “Dan, please?”

“Please what, baby?” Dan asked looking at him through his lashes and bit his lip.

“Make me come, I don’t care how!” Phil whined. 

Dan smirked and stood. He bit on Phil’s nipple a little too hard; just the way he liked it. “Not yet. Let’s get you in the bath, it’s going to be a long night,” Dan mumbled against his lips.

Phil groaned both in excitement and frustration. He did love when they took the time to enjoy themselves thoroughly, but he was also desperate to come. “Ok, but soon?” he pouted.

Dan smirked. “As soon as your body is fully ready and relaxed, I promise.” He helped Phil into the bathtub and stripped to avoid getting his clothes wet. 

Dan’s cock twitched when he took in the sight in front of him. Phil looked so beautiful, the warm water lapping at his skin, making him glisten; his chest rising and falling with each breath and his fully erect cock flat against his tummy, begging for attention. 

His heart swelled in his chest. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Dan knelt beside the bathtub poured some shower gel into the loofa, beginning to scour the skin in front on him in small circles, making sure to pay extra attention to Phil’s sensitive nipples. He continued to kiss Phil’s lips, his neck and his chest, trying his best to assault every single one of his senses, leaving no place for coherent thoughts. 

Phil sighed and let himself enjoy his boyfriend’s attention fully. Dan’s ministrations made him feel like his skin was on fire. His hips twitched on their own accord, his dick looking for some kind of stimulation. 

Dan took him in his hand and pumped long enough to wash him and tease him even more, making whin at the loss.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

“Ok.” Phil took a deep breath trying to regain some sense of control as he let Dan dry him and followed him to the bedroom. He smiled as soon as he saw a full display of oils and toys set just for him. 

“Settle down, I’m going to give you a massage,” Dan said lowering the lights and pushing him gently towards the bed. “On your back.”

Phil laid down on the black silk sheets and sighed. He was still hard but he was no longer on the edge of coming. Dan joined him and poured a hefty amount of massage oil on his chest. It felt pleasantly warm on his skin and smelled amazing. 

Dan started to work Phil’s muscles gently. He made his way down bit by bit, leaving a trail of oil and hickeys on his chest, tummy and thighs but completely avoiding his cock. The teasing had Phil panting once again. 

“Turn around, babe.” 

Phil opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure when he had closed them. “Daaaan!” he whined. 

“We are getting there. Trust me?”

“Always.” Phil sighed, trying to get comfortable on his chest, but not fully achieving it with his cock rubbing on the sheets. He felt more oil on his back and Dan’s hands working on his sore muscles. “Ngh.” He hadn’t realized how much he needed this. He finally felt Dan nudge his legs apart and settle there.

“Up,” Dan said and placed a pillow under his hips. 

As soon as Phil had settled down on the pillow, he heard the distinct sound of the lube cap being open. ‘Finally,’ he thought. He subconsciously rolled his hips into the pillow but stopped as soon as Dan spanked him. 

“Stay still, I’ll make it worth the wait.”

“Sorry!” Phil said, grabbing handfuls of the sheets in an effort to lay still.

Dan leaned down and spread Phil’s cheeks with one hand, pouring lube directly onto his hole. Phil hissed at the contact of the cold gel with his skin. 

“Spread yourself for me,” Dan said with a raspy voice. 

Phil arched his back and did as he was told. He arched his back for good measure, silently letting Dan know that he was eager. 

Dan moaned at the sight of his boyfriend completely spread for him and immediately leaned down and tongued his asshole, licking firmly up and down, circling the rim, sucking, biting, driving Phil absolutely insane. 

Phil’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he alternated between pushing his ass back against Dan’s face and rolling his hips into the pillow beneath him, unsure to what he wanted more. He closed his eyes and smiled widely as Dan fingered and sucked his hole, but when Dan finally started fucking him with his tongue, he decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“More! More!” he begged, looking over his shoulder. Dan looked a mess, heavy breathing, covered in a layer of sweat, lube and spit dripping from his chin and his cock purple from the lack of attention. 

Phil knew that look, Dan was absolutely going to reck him, and he couldn’t wait. “Fuck me!”

Dan smirked and laid on top of him, pressing his chest to Phil’s slick back. “Arch your back for me, baby.” He guided his cock to Phil’s entrance and let the tip rub against it teasingly, feeling the flesh quiver under the stimulation. 

He chuckled and finally pushed in when Phil huffed in annoyance. There was barely any resistance, Phil’s muscles relaxed enough to take him without effort. After a few careful thrusts, Dan finally set a nice rhythm with deep, hard strokes. He was babbling a constant string of nonsense into Phil’s ear, sucking on his neck and biting various parts of his freckled back. 

Phil didn’t understand what he was saying but Dan’s constant moaning was edging him closer and closer to orgasm. He doubled his efforts rolling his hips up to meet Dan’s thrust, involuntary high pitched moans falling from his lips. 

Phil came first, barely able to let out broken moans “Da- Dan! D-Dan!,” his hole clenching around Dan, who thrust into him even harder, chasing his own orgasm. 

White was all that Phil could see, he was only aware that he was coming for what seemed like forever and then he felt Dan come inside him, right against his prostate. The overstimulation was killing him in the best possible way. 

He groaned when Dan pulled out but it soon turned into a scream when Dan buried his tongue inside him and lapped and sucked his own come out. Phil was trembling like a leaf by the time he was done, but Dan had no mercy on him. He flipped Phil and started blowing him, making sure to stimulate his cockhead especially. 

Phil’s couldn’t stop twitching and letting little ‘Ah, ah, ah’s. He was vaguely aware of his cock still being hard somehow and that he had tears streaming down his face.

Dan pulled back to check on him. “Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?”

“No!,” he gasped. “Don’t stop!” he said, his hips still twitching. He grabbed Dan’s hair and guided him back to his cock. 

Dan took Phil down to the hilt and let his jaw go slack; Phil took that as the go-ahead and started fucking his mouth in earnest. Only a few thrusts later he was coming deep down his throat, causing Dan to choke and pull back with a red face and watery eyes but also with a cocky smile. 

Finally satiated, Phil sighed and opened his arms, inviting his boyfriend to lay beside him; Dan smiled promptly joined him. 

“I love you,” Phil said cupping his cheek and bringing their lips together. “I love you, I love you so much. Thank you.”

It always made Dan absolutely weak how loving post-orgasm Phil was. “The pleasure was all mine.”

Phil laughed. “Not  _ all  _ yours!” 

He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him but he didn’t want to stop kissing Dan. He just wanted to be close to him, touch him, letting him know how loved he was. He rolled on his side and wrapped his leg around Dan’s hip, but for the time being they kept kissing and speaking in sweet whispers, smiling like lunatics.

Eventually, they stopped talking and their kisses took a different route. They could feel the arousal return slowly, but this time without a sense of urgency. 

Phil sat against the headboard and Dan straddled him, continuing the make-out session and pouring lube onto Phil’s fingers. Phil went about prepping him, pressing one finger at a time and giving him time to adjust to the stretch. By the time Dan had four fingers in him, he was rolling his hips, rubbing his cock alongside Phil’s at an exasperatingly slow pace. 

Phil grunted and guided his cock to Dan’s entrance, letting him lower himself onto it at his own pace. “God, I love you so much, Dan.”

Dan smiled adoringly. “I love you too, so much,” he said and without breaking eye contact he bottomed out. He sighed, placing his hands on Phil’s chest and started rolling his hips. 

There was no better view in the world to him that Dan chasing his own pleasure, his eyes falling shut, his skin glistening, his wild curls dripping with sweat; he looked so “Beautiful,” he unconsciously said it out loud, feeling drunk with love. 

Dan smiled at the praise, increasing his rhythm and moaning softly each time Phil pressed against his prostate. Unable to wait any longer, Phil held Dan deeply impaled on his cock and bit at his neck roughly, causing him to come with a silent scream. The feeling of his walls convulsing around him sucked the orgasm right out of Phil, leaving him gasping for breath. 

Dan kissed Phil’s chest and settled down on him with a sigh. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Phil said gently caressing Dan’s back. 

“Thank you for letting me take care of you,” Dan replied setting his chin on Phil’s chest to look at him. 

“I’m serious. Tomorrow is your turn,” Phil smiled.

“Oh, what do you have planned?”

“You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more of this universe so there will be a follow up the last day of the event. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/613533687542333440/king-of-erotic-massages/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
